My Version of the Lord of the Rings
by biddle29
Summary: This is mainly about Alyss, an elven halfer who wields great power but at the same time hides a terrible secret. When she joins the fellowship of the ring on their quest, her past and future begin to haunt her. Please review! This is my first fanfic so it would be great to know people's opinion!
1. Excerpt

A great noise like thunder could be heard from beneath the water. First ripples began to appear; then the water exploded into the air and Alyss' voice could be heard beneath the water: "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed in desperation. Saruman was thrown back from the edge of the tower; his connection with Alyss completely broken.

The water had barely begun to settle when Alyss burst forth from the surface. She jumped out of the ditch and strode up to the tower of Orthanc. "You're lying to me!" she screamed staring up at the top of the tower.

Using his staff Saruman pulled himself up. "What would I gain from lying to you Alyss?" he asked her, his voice strained.

Alyss stared down at the ground. Her eyes were shut and she was clenching her fists in uncontrollable fury. She opened her eyes: they were glowing a blinding red.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed in rage. Her hands were now alight with a red fire. She ran up to the tower and threw her fist at it with a cry of anger. When her fist met the cold, smooth rock the tower shook from the force of her blow. She hit it time after time, mutilating her own hands in the process. But she did not care for she felt no pain; she only felt her blinding rage.

"I AM NOT EVIL!" she screamed at him.

"Think of what you are doing Alyss," Saruman sneered at her, "You are succumbing to your anger. You cannot resist it. You cannot change what the future holds for you Alyss; it has already begun."

Alyss stopped in mid punch. As the glow began to fade from her eyes and crystals, she stared down at her hand and it began to shake under her gaze. She clenched it again and pounded the tower one last time before she collapsed to her knees in shock. "I didn't do it," she whispered to herself, her eyes open and staring, "I didn't do it, I couldn't have…I'm not evil."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed, this is my first fanfic so when I saw people reviewed it I was so happy! And just to clarify, that wasn't the first chapter, that was just an excerpt from the story. Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please review!**

Chapter 1

"The world is changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air...Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived… for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all…One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some…who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle- Earth. Victory was near! But the power of the Ring, could not be undone. It was in this moment…when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost. History became legend...legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer! The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave... it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the East...whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived...its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend... It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable... a Hobbit...Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all…

_Normally what would happen now is that we would all go visit Frodo in the Shire and find out about his story right? Sure, but this isn't Frodo's story. He enters into our story sometime later. This is the story of Alyss, the last elven halfer of Middle Earth…_

_He had never fought so hard in his life. The orcs surrounding him were closing in; he would not long survive if this kept up. He had long run out of arrows and was now relying on his knives. They sliced through the air as he whipped around to face each orc that dared attack him and the elf he guarded. She lay unconscious on the ground; the glittering crystals set in her head, hands and feet slowly losing their glow. "Give her up, elf! We have no fight with you!" the orc leader growled as he strode forward._

_"You will not touch her!" he hissed. With a swipe of his knife, the orc's life was ended. The orc leader fell dead on top of all the other orcs that had been killed. Looking around at the remaining orcs he growled at them, "You will meet the same fate if you come near her!" Without warning the orcs parted, and through their midst walked a man dressed in white. The white wizard?_

_"Legolas," Saruman began, trying to speak calmly, "You cannot save her from me. Just giver her up, it will be much easier if you decide to cooperate."_

_"Never!" Legolas practically shouted. He moved forward to attack Saruman but was stopped by a silent command. _

_He turned around to find the elf he had been guarding was now standing. Her crystals were now glowing blue. When she opened her eyes, Legolas stepped back in amazement, for her eyes were glowing blue too. "Please," she whispered, "Help me." With those final words she let out a scream of pain. A wave of blue light exploded from inside her that enveloped all he saw. Now there was nothing, there was only darkness. _


End file.
